Fall back
by naturalgeek123
Summary: Ryou is a girl who is picked on by the school teachers. She only has two friends who happen to be the hottest and most popular guys in school.
1. Chapter 1

Me: YIPPY! NEW FAN FIC!

Night: umm am i in this one?

Me: sorry nope.

Night: so whats it about?

Me: It's about a girl named Ryou that is in high school and two people are really in love with her Bakura and Akefia the smartest and handsomest people in the school. But what happens when the teachers go to far in their torment of Ryou? This came to me when i couldn't go to sleep lolz.

Night: Why do we have to wait can't you tell me? And how late do you stay up?

Me: no. 2Am. Can you say the disclaimer?

Night: Fine She owns nothing but the plot if she did tea would be dead and fanfiction Queen, Queen of the silent ones, would rule! Along with littlekiriboh! Their done happy now?

Me: thank you Night.

Fluffy: on with the fic!

Me: TOOOO CUTE!

Chapter1 Embarrassment

"OK kids time for the unite test open note everyone ready?" Mr. Realms said while passing out the test.

"You have 3 hours to finish and no helping one another." the teacher said. Ryou , a girl who was between both Bakura and Akefia, finished early and put the test aside to work on her picture for art class, it was supposed to be a made up picture of anything.

"Ryou what are you doing drawing in my class?" Mr. Realms said sternly.

"It's homework for art sir and I've already finished my test and other homework." She said sweetly.

"Give it here." Mr. Realms walked up and grabbed the paper off the desk.

"What is this thing? It looks like someone through up on it and then put it in a blender." everyone except Bakura and Akefia laughed at the joke.

"It's a half angle sir." Ryou said quietly.

"No angle is this ugly go stand in the front of the room and do whatever i saw got it!"

Ryou stood up and walked to the front and stared at the floor.

"Say you are a worthless being and shouldn't be alive."

Ryou repeated it quietly.

"Tell us your biggest fear."

"I don't really have a fear my fear already came true."

"Is that so what was it?"

"My mom died in a car accident when i was 6."

"What about your dad? Did he die to or did he abandon you on the streets." Mr. Realms snickered

"I can't answer that sir."

"And why not!"

"Because i can't." Ryou replied shaken with tears rolling down her face. Bakura and Akefia were both mad at the teacher for being so mean to her she did nothing wrong and was a great student and an even better friend but she had non. She did not deserve this and it was time to take a stand.

"Sir it's wrong to hurt someone like this shes obviously hurt by what your doing so please stop." said Bakura.

"Sir i agree with my friend here this is cruel she get enough of this from the other teachers we have every class with her." Akefia said sadly in remembrance of the other teachers cruel manner towards Ryou.

"Grrr i can't argue with my best students so fine she can sit down."

Ryou walked to her desk after getting her art work and thanked both Bakura and Akefia with a smile and a hug after class.

"It was nothing want to walk to class with us?" Bakura and Akefia stuttered together while still blushing.

Ryou lit up at the thought that she might actually have 2 friends. So the 3 walked to class. When the walked in everyone especially tea (sorry tea bashing in this one but i hate her so i hope that you like what i do lolz) and some other girls glared at Ryou for talking with Bakura and Akefia and making them laugh.

They walked up to the teacher and whispered something to her. Immediately catching what they were doing she called "Ryou turn in your homework by the end of this class or you'll get an F on your report card."

"But mam we got the homework yesterday and you said-"

"Forget what i said turn it in today!"

'Ryou looks real scared Bakura.' considering they had an unusual past they shared a mind link.

'Why do the teachers pick on her shes a strait A student and helps everyone.' Bakura shot back

Ryou pulled out what she had done luckily most of it was done but a few questions were blank.

'Lets help her she needs it Akefia.'

'OK!'

"Why is it always me?" Ryou whispered then looked down at the questions.

"Need some help?" Ryou looked up and saw Akefia and Bakura looking down at her.

She blushed and then nodded her head. 'Oh My God the loves of my life are standing in front of me and are helping me! ME of all people but they probably don't like me like that they probably like someone else.'

When they were done she said that she owes them both so much.

"It was nothing even I can't stand those teachers they always pick on you." Bakura said with a slight growl. As they walked up and handed in the work getting a surprised face from the teacher and then a frown saying she didn't think that she would have the answers write. The friends laughed while Ryou looked confused.

*~* at lunch *~*

Tea was furious that her plan didn't work.

"No this can not be, she finished!" Tea growled. Then both Bakura and Akefia came over.

"That was low Tea. Ryou's done nothing wrong." Bakura growled

"YOU CAN'T BE SAYING YOU LIKE THE LITTLE SLUT?" Tea practically screamed.

Both the twins were furious now "DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT RYOU!" both almost yelled at the girl.

"Well what dose she have that i don't?" she asked sarcastically she had money, looks, and charm.

Both crossed their arms "Kindness." Bakura said.

"Is smart." Akefia snickered.

"Helpful" Bakura smiled at the though earning a growl from Tea.

"Caring." Akefia added they looked at each other and smerked.

"And most of all..." Akefia started earning a confused Tea

"Is not..." Bakura grinned

"YOU!" they said together. And Tea built with rage.

"You will regret that." she said while storming off.

Me: well?

Night: what?

Me: do you like it?

Night: I guess.

Fluffy: R&R! PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

After I said goodbye to Bakura and Akefia I made my way home. I walked slowly down the pavement past homes that had happily families awaiting their relatives return, weather from work or school, knowing that I had nothing waiting for me at my home. I remember like it was yesterday my mom's wonderful smile, my sister's happy little giggles, and my dad's warm hug. It seemed so close that I could almost touch it but I didn't know all that awaited me was the pain of reality. My mom and sister were never coming back from that car crash and my dad still blamed me. I shivered at the thought of those icy cold eyes that used to hold such warmth and affection. Who knew that a simple drunk driver could take away everything from me? Sure we won the lawsuit my dad filed against him and got some money off of it, but no matter how much money we earn we won't be able to bring back our loved ones.

I saw something fall to the ground and looked down. I noticed it was a single drop of water that was soon followed by many others in the same place. Touching my face softly I felt wet salty tears running down my face. I didn't care because I had cried so many times already that it really didn't matter how much I did it. I shook my head and pulled my hand away not even bothering to whip away the tears. I saw a few people give me worried looks but I just ignored them until I got home and closed the door.

I pulled my bag off and slid to the floor leaning on the door and just buried my face in my knees. It hurt too much to be in this dreaded home alone. I just wish someone would save me from this awful nightmare and make the pain end. But I know it is hopeless to wish that someone will save you like in the fairy tales my dad used to read to me. Like him, the stories are all fake, and no one can save you but yourself. I have no one and he has at least someone around him at work. Heck last time he visited he told me he found another girl. So what? I'll probably see her and ignore her because she isn't mom.

My dad has left me to fend for myself while he gets to pretend he doesn't have a daughter and leave me here to deal with the problems of school and loneliness not to mention I have to spend every night alone in the very house that holds so many painful memories. I just can't stand how he can just brush me off like that. Mom and sis are gone, how is it my fault? I was 8 and was just learning how to multiply and divide how could I have known that an idiot would happen to get drunk and drive at the exact same time?

Standing I walk upstairs and down the hall to the 2nd bedroom to the right and walk in. It's my small room but it's a nice place to think. I have a nice windowsill bed that I can see out the window and onto the forest grounds behind our neighborhood. The roof starts of about a foot above the top of the window and inclines about 3 feet to the other side of the room where my sliding door closet is. My carpet is a light blue shade that goes nicely with my dark blue walls. I have a sky light above my bed that lets me look outside whenever I want to, I had also found out how to get out through it and sometimes just sit there and let my troubles go away with the breeze.

I had a plain white bed with a thick blanket and soft pillows all around because I like to just hide in them and pretend my mom and sister are still alive. In front of me was my dresser with my school uniforms and night cloths. In my closet was where I kept all my regular cloths which were pretty much all just striped blue and white tees, jeans, and my favorite sky blue jacket, I also have a black trench coat that I like. I have a small side table with a lamp and a book I had been reading. Between that and the dresser was my book case full of just some of my many books, when your alone all the time you have a lot of time on your hands. I have also been keeping a journal which was under the bookcase so no one would see it. Across from my bed is my TV with my Xbox, Wii, PS1-3, and just my cable box and radio. I rarely ever use any of them. They are all on top of my entertainment center, which has all my games within its compartments.

Sighing I remember when I got those. They were all gifts from my dad who was worried about me being lonely. I huff, yeah right like he even cares. I look over at my small desk across from my dresser. Upon it sat my laptop and a lamp, I've never told anyone but I love to write. I can act out the parts myself if I feel like it and when I do I feel like I'm in a dream. Sometimes I stop to wonder if I've gone mad from talking to myself then I realize that I'm the only one who would even listen and to be honest I feel I can get annoying.

I trudge over to my bed and lay down. I hate my life and just about everyone in it except for Bakura and Akefia they are the only ones who even seem to care if I exists which still baffles me as to why they care. I hate this home because of all the painful memories I'm forced to remember every time I simply take a step. I hate my looks for looking so much like my mom and my sister so much that I just want to claw my hair and face off so I don't have to see them when I simply look in the mirror. I hate my dad for abandoning me to live by myself to get away from pain and let me take it all. I hate myself for not being strong enough to just end all the pain and kill myself, but I know that's not the answer.

I just want to be accepted, to live just a bit happier, maybe have someone I can lean on so I can finally release some of the pain I feel but not be a burden. I can't tell anyone about the pain because I know I'll just be told to be strong and push through it, that there's a light at the end of the tunnel, no, not for me. My light has been abused so much that it is not much more than that of a speckle of dust afraid to touch anything and everything because everything hurts it but the darkness that surrounds it suffocates it and forces it to feel everything.

I just wish someone could save me from this pain I feel. Someone please help me before misery hangs me, pain eats me away, depression rots me to ash, anger burns me to a crisp, and loneliness drags my beaten and bruised body to the deepest pit of darkness that way no one can ever find me.

But that's what they want. They want me to just disappear so they don't have to deal with me, so they can just forget about the girl who had no one to help her and pretend it was a fairy tale ending and the girl got away and that was it. The end to her story let's start mine next. That's how they all think.

Sometimes I just wish that those stories were true but then I remember that I would be hypocritical because I would be the one thing I never want to be. Fake. How can those people not see the world for what it truly is? It's pain, plain and simple. Everything you do hurts and the rewards are never worth it in my opinion. Take love for example. Your first boyfriends never work out and your second will hate your guts, your third is emotionless and before you know it you're just desperate for attention. They all cry because their boyfriend left them and it just hurts so badly, but they don't know. They don't know pain!

I live pain, I drink pain, I see pain, and I am pain. How can they say that when they don't know what it is? It disgusts me how they think they're the ones that need the attention, how they're the ones who need love.

I…I love those two. Fine I'll admit it! I love Bakura and Akefia! Happy gods? You want to take the only two people on this cursed world away from me as well?!

Sitting up I look around the room realizing its 9pm before going down to the kitchen and cooking myself a small meal. I usually don't eat because the physical pain at least lets me know I'm alive. I don't cut just starve myself. And it is ok because for some weird reason god won't just let me die from that so it isn't technically suicide, just malnutrition.

I only eat maybe half of the bowl of soup before I feel like I'm going to throw up and just put the rest away for tomorrow's lunch. It's going to be Tuesday tomorrow meaning I'm almost halfway through the week, halfway through with this week's hell. I giggle lightly at that thought and get ready for bed and I fell asleep before my head hit me pillow.

~Dream~

_I was sitting in class as usual, people whispering things behind my back and scowling at me, you know the USUSAL. I look up as Bakura and Akefia walk into the room chatting about something. I try waving them down but they don't seem to notice._

_"HEY!" I call, why are they ignoring me? "Kefi, Kura?" They finally turn around but are glaring at me._

_"What do you want whore." I was more a statement than a question but that's not what got me._

_"What?"_

_"Akia, Kura, what are you guys doing talking to that freak?" Tea came over and kissed both on the lips before glaring at me._

_"W-what?" I stutter as tears begin to fall down my face. My only friends were with the meanest person in school? No this can't be. This isn't a dream at all, it's a pure nightmare._

_"Did you really think we were friends? How pathetic!" Bakura spat out in disgust._

_"Who would want to hang out with you?" Akefia leaned in with a smirk that made me very uncomfortable before an annoyed frown came over his face. "No one you stupid kid. You are an anti-social being that really just needs to go and die in the hole you managed to climb out of." The words stung._

"_Can I do it Kefi?" Bakura asked in a innocent tone that made me think whatever he was going to do was not good at all._

"_Go right on ahead." Akefia started to laugh as Bakura came close with a pocket knife ._

"_I'll make this painful." Bakura leaned in a whispered into me ear before raising the knife high in the air, I couldn't move at all. It felt like I was paralyzed to my chair without any hope of moving._

"_Please." I whispered out hoping he would show mercy and just let me go._

"_I'm sorry but no." With that he stabbed my hand and I screamed out in pain._

I sat up quickly and instinctively clutched my hand to my chest feeling for and wound and quickly found none. Sighing I fell back onto my pillow still holding me hand and shaking badly.

"It was just a nightmare." I repeated to myself continuously while running my fingers through me sweaty hair grimacing at the feeling, sticky and wet at the same time, yuck.

Sitting back up I look over at my clock and see it flashing brightly on and off hinting to me that my house had been effected by the large storm that was now brewing outside now. Humming I remembered how the weather man had predicted the storm to come on Thursday not Tuesday. Sighing again I flinched at the sound of thunder clapping outside, great I won't get to sleep again tonight. I was way too afraid to sleep alone during a lightning storm, yeah stupid fears. I got up and grabbed my phone off my dresser to see just what time it was because since my clock seemed to just love the number twelve I couldn't rely on it much at the moment.

Pressing the on button the screen glowed softly and I took note that it was 6:42am, almost time for me to get up and ready for school. Sighing I put my phone down and went to get ready for school. Grabbing my uniform I made my way to the connected bathroom and took a quick shower to get rid of the icky feeling in my hair and on my body, once done and dressed I made my way downstairs to get myself some bagels. Nibbling on the bread I heard my phone go off upstairs, making my way up the stairs and turning into my bedroom, I quickly grabbed my phone to check the number and almost gagged on my bagel.

It was Bakura's number. Hesitantly picking up the phone, I slowly pressed the talk button and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked softly, trying my best to sound awake.

"Hey Ry," I heard Akefia's smooth deep voice, with a hint of an accent I can never place, through the speakers of the phone. "Me and Baku are about to leave for school-"

"Damn it, Akefia! I am not Baku! It's Bakura!" Bakura's own voice could be heard in the background, but even muffled I could still hear the English accent.

"And we were wondering would you like a ride?" Akefia spoke again ignoring his boyfriend obviously. I felt my face heat up at the thought of Akefia and Bakura picking me up, they were always so kind, even if they did have funny ways of showing it.

"S-sure, I'd love to!" I heard my voice squeak slightly at the end of that sentence, damn my voice!

"Great! So we'll pick you up about 7:20 of so?" I took a quick glance at my clock, and noted it was already 7:08.

"Sure that's fine." The line went dead and I just stood for a moment to process the fact that I was going to get a ride from the two greatest people in school, oh yeah and my crushes. With that I let out a loud girlish squeal and pumped my fist in the air with a goofy grim, maybe today wouldn't be so bad!


End file.
